


when the nights get cold (hold me in your arms)

by house_laurie



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kissing, M/M, The Walking Dead References, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan hopes, from the bottom of his heart, that he can have Bobby by his side forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the nights get cold (hold me in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this picture:

Faint rays of sunlight filter in through the glass, the weak sun casting the last of its light for the day and with the end of another day comes Bobby’s turn to keep watch out in the guard tower.

He relieves Hanbin -- the poor guy has been stuck up in that stuffy guard tower since noon -- and Jinhwan looks up from his book in time to see the younger boy stumble past his cell in order to crawl into his own. Since their cells are right next to each other, Jinhwan clearly hears the metal bed frame smack the concrete wall it's pushed up against with a loud _thunk._ And just as Hanbin leaps into bed, the boy out like a light the second his head hits the pillow. With the winter chill quickly creeping upon them, getting supplies will be harder as the weather as well as all the walkers crawling about become unpredictable.

At best, the winter chill will turn the walkers into frozen statues. At worst, they’ll become walking, growling popsicles.

It’ll be a miracle if they manage to last here through the winter but at the same time, even if everything goes right, they can’t get too comfortable. They have nineteen people to feed and an entire prison to uphold, not to mention all the walkers they have to make sure stay out of the cell blocks they’re calling home -- or at least stay in the tombs where they belong. Either way, it’s no picnic out there, that’s for sure.

Rather than lie in bed any longer, Jinhwan folds over the corner of the page he’s currently on and shuts his book before strolling past the other cells and down the stairs. He peers into Yoongi’s cell as he passes by and smiles as he sees the elder lean his head on Jimin’s shoulder before closing his eyes. The image of their little cuddle fest is cute because even though the prison is chilly and they’re using each other’s body heat as a way to keep warm, it’s also sweet that they’re taking comfort in each other.

“Namjoon-hyung wants us to go with him and Junhoe on a supply run tomorrow,” he hears Jimin say to Yoongi and in response, the elder grumbles softly in a way that reminds Jinhwan of the walkers’ growls and snarls.

The noises are just too similar.

Or maybe they’ve all become so attuned to listening for the tell-tale sounds of walkers that yawns and grunts often startle them even when there’s no danger in sight. But that’s really just part of the territory now because if they’re paying attention to every little noise, that could mean the difference between surviving to live another day or becoming a walker’s next meal.

“Fine. We need food anyways. Can’t let the kids starve.”

“And who knows, maybe we’ll get lucky and find a supermarket or department store that carries neck pillows.”

“Hmm, that sounds great. I’ve been dreaming about neck pillows for months.”

 _It’s a rough world out there_ , Jinhwan thinks as he makes his way down the steps to the lower level, _so rough that even men with the purest hearts and goodest intentions change and become something they’re not._

He’s heard of the world changing people but never quite imagined it to mean that comrades would kill their fellow comrades and that neighbors who once lived side by side for years would suddenly turn on each other for food, guns, and ammunition. It seems so frivolous yet that’s the way the universe has decided to restructure itself after having worked one way for so long. Or maybe, it was finally time for a new leaf to be turned over and they all just happened to be there when civilization finally crumbled away.

“So where do you plan on going for the food run tomorrow?” Jinhwan asks as he approaches the table where Junho and Namjoon sat.

They’re seated side by side with a giant map of the entire country of Seoul spread out in front of them. Chewed up pens and barely-working highlighters are scattered across the table and some books, a cup, and a lantern emitting a low light (mostly to preserve the amount of juice in the battery for as long as possible) are weighting the whole thing down so it wouldn’t roll up on them until they were done. Some areas of the map have been crossed out with a faded pink highlighter, locations that they visited in their earlier runs marked down so that they wouldn’t go back to them.

After all, they only had a limited amount of fuel in the cars parked out in the field by the front gates and every drop counted. The last thing they needed was to get stuck in the middle of some deserted road with walkers crawling about every which way.

“Here,” Junho answers, stabbing at a small circled area located less than a few miles away from the Seongsan Bridge. “There’s supermarkets, a mini-mart or two, plenty of restaurants, a bar, and some other businesses we can scope out for food. Depending on how things go, we might be able to hit more than one place.”

“Hopefully you’ll have a good run, bring back lots of food and supplies,” Jinhwan says.

“ _Hopefully_ we don’t run into too much trouble. Even though they’ve started fanning out more towards the countryside, walker herds still linger in big city areas so we have to be careful.”

“Overthinking creates problems that didn’t exist in the first place so instead of worrying about everything that can go wrong, just think about what needs to get done,” Namjoon offers, clapping Junho across the back.

“See?” the youngest between them scoffs, wincing as he rubs his aching shoulder to try and ease the pounding in his muscles from Namjoon’s slap. “We’ve got our own apocalyptic Plato.”

“And that’s why we love him,” Jinhwan chuckles.

“Hey, I’m good for other things,” Namjoon protests.

“That you are,” Junho says, patting said boy’s shoulder. Turning back to the map, he points to the roads that surround the zone they were going to loot tomorrow and says, “now, Mr. Philosopher, which route should we take?”

"Still working on that," Namjoon admits rather sheepishly. Usually he's better at this but it's been a rough couple of days and Jinhwan can't exactly blame him. He's doing his best after all. "But we'll have a route picked out real soon."

“Good luck, guys,” Jinhwan says and then trudges out of the cell block so Namjoon and Junho can work in peace, making his way outside into the inner courtyard. It’s quiet except for cicadas and crickets chirping about and in a way, it’s soothing.

Also, it was a major improvement from walkers snarling at them left and right.

He circles around the building, passing between the two buildings, both which have two enormous flags hanging from them. There’s dirt and grime all over the white sheets, the result of weathering as well as negligence on the part of their group but there was really no way they could clean something so big without wasting precious resources. But even with all the dirt, weathering, and abuse, the flags were holding well. As he passes by, Jinhwan can clearly see the vivid red and blue of the Taeguk as well as the four trigrams on each corner even with just the dim moonlight shining down on the courtyard.

“Still going strong,” he mutters to himself and then breaks off into a sprint so he can reach the guard tower quicker.

The one he’s headed towards points away from Seonbawi Rock, one of the landmarks in the area that they’re using as a means of figuring out and knowing where they’re going. He knows Donghyuk and Chanwoo are currently on watch at the tower looking towards the general direction of the Rock while Hoseok and Taehyung are in the left-most tower and Yunhyeong with Jackson in the right, both towers looking towards Myongji and Sangmyung University respectively. The towers on the opposite end of the courtyard have Jungkook and Seokjin in one tower and Mark and Jaebum in the other.

Certain towers needed two people to man them because of the density of more walkers in those areas. Also, night watches could often get very eerie especially while being on the watch for bloody, disfigured walkers. That was why nobody held their post alone after dark.

That, and after finding Hoseok huddled up in the tower from dusk till dawn back when they first claimed the prison as their own, absolutely shivering with fright because he was feeling too paranoid to make his way back to the cell block, they decided it would be best to use a buddy system. Sure, at the beginning it was a little difficult seeing as they only started out with fourteen survivors. With that in mind, eight people were on guard for shorter periods of time and were relieved by the other six usually every two to three hours.

Sometimes they put those on watch who could handle being alone in the towers until somebody came to relieve them so they could have an extra set of hands elsewhere.

It was tough, incredibly tiring too, but then their numbers leapt from fourteen to nineteen when Jackson, Mark, Youngjae, Jaebum, and Yugyeom became a part of their group. With more people in their group, they had more manpower and didn’t have to push themselves to the brink of exhaustion just to make try and make ends meet. It meant they no longer had to push themselves during runs and weren’t as likely to knock out from exhaustion while disposing of walkers outside the prison grounds from time to time to keep the numbers from growing too large.

It also meant they could all actually get a decent night’s sleep at some point during the day and not be shorthanded. The way Jinhwan saw it, they had it pretty good -- things could be way worse than they were.

“Hey, it’s just me,” Jinhwan announces once he makes it up into the guard’s perch, somewhat winded from the run to the tower as well as the long climb up the stairs and he hears Bobby scoff.

“No way a walker could have made it this far without getting shot down.”

“Careful they don’t hear you,” Jinhwan jokes. “With that attitude, they just might try to prove you wrong.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Bobby chuckles. “So, here to keep me company?”

“You know it.”

“Good,” he hears Bobby say as he picks up the extra rifle sitting propped up against the wall, “it was getting kinda lonely.”

“I thought you liked being alone. You and Yoongi-hyung, both.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a complete hermit, y’know. Not like Yoongi, anyways.”

“Yoongi- _hyung_ ,” Jinhwan corrects.

“See, I don’t get the point of calling him hyung when there’s really not much left of civilization. After all, nearly everyone is dead.”

“Yeah but it’s a way to hold onto what we once had, y’know? Before everything went to hell? And either way, Yoongi-hyung prefers it.”

“Just call him Yoongi when we’re alone. Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

“So does that mean you don’t refer to me as Jinhwan-hyung when you’re with the others?”

“Jungkook doesn’t call anyone hyung.”

“Jungkook refers to everyone as hyung except for Jimin,” Jinhwan corrects.

“And your point?” Bobby laughs, Jinhwan feeling his heart skip a few beats at the way he looks so happy and carefree even with all the shit they go through in their lives every single day and his own lips curling up into a smile.

“I don’t really have one. I was just sayin’, is all.”

“Like hearing yourself talk?” Bobby teases.

“I like talking your ear off,” Jinhwan fires back playfully. “After all, you’re the best listener out of everybody in this whole prison.”

“I always knew you loved me the most.”

For this, Bobby earns himself a playful punch to the shoulder, the boy smiling happily at his hyung despite the light ache in his arm. Jinhwan then hugs him, arm wrapping around the taller boy’s waist.

“Eh, you grew on me, kind of like a lost puppy. And the longer I think about it, you _are_ an adorable puppy.”

“If I’m a puppy, then what would you be?”

“Somebody who really likes those lips of yours,” Jinhwan purrs and in the coming moments, he sets his gun down against the windowsill and does the same with the rifle in Bobby’s hands.

The moment his hands let go of the gun, he cups the younger boy’s cheeks, gently pushing him backwards until Bobby’s back is pressed up against the wall right by the door. Their chests touch and Jinhwan chuckles softly when he looks up into Bobby’s eyes, their height differences clearly apparent when they were standing chest to chest like this. Bobby slides down the wall until he’s seated, back pressed against the brick wall that made up the guard tower, and tugs Jinhwan into his lap, hands cupping his hyung’s cheeks.

“Better?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Jinhwan whispers back. “Much better”

There’s sparks, electricity pulsing through them as well as a desperation to be as close as possible to each other. They’re desperate for warmth, longing for the touch of something pleasant that doesn’t automatically want to kill them for their supplies or eat their guts while they’re still living and breathing. Jinhwan’s fingers tangle into soft locks that feel like baby crow feathers even with the greasiness it had from not having washed it for several days and he moans when Bobby’s hands drift down his back to cup his ass.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Bobby gasps against his mouth.

The sinful slide of their lips slowly passes over into open-mouthed kisses on Jinhwan’s neck once they both run out of air, the smaller of the two not even trying hold back his moans as Bobby sucks at his skin, leaving behind barely bruises that were sure to blossom a deep purple by morning. But for now, he clings to Bobby, head tossed back in pure ecstasy because each kiss feels like chocolate and oxygen in one.

And the longer he kisses him, the more Jinhwan thinks that Bobby tastes like raspberries and caramelized sugar, so sweet that he wants to taste him on his tongue forever and ever.

Jinhwan hopes, from the bottom of his heart, that he can have Bobby by his side forever.

 

♦♦♦

 

bonus 

 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Junho calls as Bobby and Jinhwan stride into the cell block hand in hand, “how was the night watch? Did everything go smooth?”

“You mean how did their makeout session go?” Seokjin says pointedly as he sets down two more bowls of stale oatmeal down on the table, half-glaring at Bobby and Jinhwan as they sit down and start eating.

“Yugyeom says he heard you guys moaning like a pair of walkers gorging on a big, fat corpse,” Namjoon chuckles.

“Yugyeom wasn’t even on watch,” Jinhwan points out.

“And _that’s_ how loud you guys were.”

“Hmph, whatever,” Bobby snorts.

“If you’re not feeling too busy, we could use some extra help on our supply run. We’re hoping to hit at least three stores,” Yoongi grumbles as he strides into the room wearing enough SWAT-grade body armor that he could probably mow through a herd just by running at them.

Jimin is close behind him dressed in armor as well, both of them well-equipped to handle flesh-hungry zombies that were no doubt lying in wait outside of the prison walls. Two knives hang from his belt and a machete hangs from a sheathe from Yoongi’s. They look positively ready to butcher all the zombies sitting outside.

“And neck pillows.”

“We’re leaving in ten minutes. Finish your breakfast and suit up.”

“Aye aye, boss.”

And as soon as they’re done eating, Bobby and Jinhwan make a dash for the armory, pulling on each piece of armor that they need. They put on everything from the helmets that once belonged the now-deceased guards to bulletproof vests and even arm and leg guards (because those dead fuckers really liked to play dirty). Just as Jinhwan is about to run off to help the others load the car with weapons they would need, he’s stopped by Bobby grabbing his wrist and tugging him back until they’re chest-to-chest.

“Bobby?” he dares whisper, the younger pressing his finger to his lips to silence him and Jinhwan swallows hard.

“It’s gonna be rough out there,” and Jinhwan nods, whispering out a soft “I know” around Bobby’s finger. “But I’m gonna watch your back out there so we both come back here at the end of the day.”

“Me too,” Jinhwan promises.

“Good,” and the elder between the two chuckles when Bobby flips the plastic visor down on his helmet, quickly returning the favor.

They run outside, dashing towards the tombs where the others are already loading up the Jeep. The back of the Jeep is packed with everything from guns (pistols of all calibers, shotguns, even a few sub-machine guns), extra ammunition for all their weapons, and plenty of melee weapons, including an axe that’s buried under some pistols and a particularly menacing knife. Seeing the blade gleaming against the dim morning light gives Bobby some peace of mind, especially since he knows that the blade probably gonna find its way into some pesky walker’s skull.

After tossing in a few more weapons (because one can never have enough weapons at hand), he climbs into the trunk, finding a comfortable seating position by to the shotguns, and slams the trunk door shut. From where he sits, he sees Jinhwan climb in next to Jimin, all the while ignoring Yoongi’s grumbles about being woken up so early.

Namjoon starts the car and drives towards the gates, which are opened for them by Yugyeom and Jungkook, and shut the moment their vehicle leaves the safety of the prison to prevent any walkers from infiltrating their home. Bobby swallows hard at the sight of a few walkers impaled on the barriers they’d built a few weeks ago, their empty eyes and bloody faces sending chills down his spine that prompts him to reach over the seat and tap Jinhwan’s shoulder. The second he does, he feels the elder’s fingers tangle with his own and he smiles, feeling secure as if they never left the safety of the prison they called home.

He squeezes Jinhwan’s fingers a little tighter and resolves that, once they’re done running for supplies, all six of them make it back in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify some things:
> 
> ► i was thinking about the prison layout of the one in The Walking Dead while I wrote this but the prison that's serving as their refuge (geographical to South Korea) is the Seodaemun Prison History Hall Museum.
> 
> ► "the tombs" are located in the big building just past the entrance to the museum.
> 
> ► to keep walkers/zombies from coming into the prison when they go out for supply runs, they made barriers from logs with sharpened edges (kind of like in the show) that the zombies/walkers can impale themselves on.
> 
> disclaimer: i've never actually visited this place and i apologize for any mistakes. i found out all other locations using google maps and the references i used for the prison are from here: http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/enu/ATR/SI_EN_3_1_1_1.jsp?cid=268143
> 
> //is this ship called 'the other binhwan?' or 'jihwan?' idk??//


End file.
